stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stick War 2
Description Stick War 2 is the sequel to the original hit game from Stickpage, Stick War. Stick Empires is the multiplayer version of this game. It was released on November 30, 2012. Use your brain to attack your enemies to win the game! Plot Many years after the Conquering, the Order Empire fell. The former unity it had once prided in was gone. All the conquered nations rebelled, moving away to distant lands. Several have rebuilt their empires, and, led by the Magikill, are ready to challenge your rule over Inamorta and reclaim what was once theirs. Now, as the leader of a diminished army, you must fight back and reclaim your empire. But beware: The Rebellion is not your only trial. Chaos has declared war as well right after the battle at no-mans land. Shortly after, the Rebellion joins the Order again. Factions Three factions may be found in the game, though the player is only allowed to control Order, a later antagonist early game that mistreated its people, resulting in the Rebellion, another faction that planned to take down the dictatorial government. Order later became a protagonist during the revelation of Chaos, which resulted in the Rebels and Order to form one nation, to return its foe to oblivion. Order Order began as a small and meek miner nation, surrounded by much more powerful enemies, such as the Archidons, who were closest to Order's lands at the time. It had eventually realized that it was a mark of infiltration from the much more powerful nations. Stages Born To Die - Speartons Declare War The Spearton empire has rebuilt to challenge Order in a battle, being the first race to quarrel in the Rebellion. This is the tutorial level. The player will learn many basic commands and many, much more complex ones throughout the game. Once the Spearton army has been defeated, the player will be able to unlock the Spearton units, who are revealed as high-health tank soldiers. The Swordwrath will aid the Speartons in this level, such as what they have done for the Archidons and Shadowrath. It is unknown why they did not attack as one country, and have decided to split up and aid others, despite the nation's capability to crush Order. The name of the level, "Born to Die" specifies the Speartons' pride, and willingness to die in a battle for the sake of their goal. It is also the motto of the Speartons in the Stick War 2 intro, where the leader of the rebellion states that the Speartons were, "Born to die, but not before the enemy!" At the same time in the intro, one may see three Swordwrath fighting a Spearton, signifying the three Swordwrath the player will receive at the start of the level, and the lone Spearton guarding their army's statue. Blot Out The Sun - Archidons Declare War The next stage shows the Archidons declaring war on Order. Order met a familiar empire- the Archidons. Aided by the swordwrath, the archidons declared war on Order. The Order swordwrath still had weaknesses to archidons, although not as much, but soon Order sent in Speartons. The Speartons shields blocked their arrows, while infantry would be sent in to deal with the archidons. Soon, they were defeated. Their light armor was their downfall. Silent Assassins - Ninjas Declare War Order comes across the Shadowrath, a splinter group of Swordwrath that learned the ways of speed and stealth. They have two abilities: Fixate, which increases their damage per consecutive hit on an enemy; and Stealth, which grants the shadowrath invisibility and enables them to deal a critical hit which also causes poison damage after invisibility runs out. Rebels United Order faces the united rebel armies bent on destroying the empire on the Grassy Hills of Westwind. Although the armies were evenly matched in the end order was victorious. This was the last battle between Order and the rebellion. Category:War styles NOOOOOOO Category:Template documentation Category:AsePlayer